La película de Chocolove
by Kira H. I. K. O. H. de F
Summary: Empieza el entrenamiento...o más bien sufrimiento para los chicos lean para ver nwn Cap 4 up!
1. Buscando a los actores

Hola! Aquí traigo otra vez el fic, es que tuve un lío y lo borraron n.n' pero quien lo haya leído agregue una mini parte, así que si quieren pueden leerlo aunque si no no hay problema solo es una descripción n.nU…pues ahora si, los dejo con el fic

Diálogos -…-

Pensamientos '…'

Notas (…)

Disclamer: todos los personajes son propiedad de su dueño, yo solo los tomé prestado n.n

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**La película de Chocolove**

**Buscando a los actores**

**Por Kira**

Era una hermosa tarde soleada en la pensión Asakura, todos estaban felizmente reunidos ya que a Yoh se le ocurrió invitar a los chicos a pasar las vacaciones en su casa, cosa que no le agrado mucho a Ana.

¡Yoh!- gritó Ana

Si Anita T.T- llegó Yoh corriendo

Quiero que limpies este desastre- señaló la sala, parecía selva de tantas cosas tiradas

Pero Anita, yo no hice tal desastre- se defendió

No me importa, tienes dos opciones: uno, lo limpias o dos, aumento tu entrenamiento y aun así limpias- le dirigió una mirada asesina

Es-sta b-bien- se dirigió a la sala y comenzó a recoger las cosas, de repente se escucho la puerta de la entrada

Hola Anita bananita- dijo un chico entrando a la pensión

Que dijiste -.-#- cerró su puño y apareció una venita en su cabeza

Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte- comentó otro chico

Pero puque Joto Joto- lo miró extrañado, no recordó que Ana odiaba que le pusieran esos sobrenombres

No me digas Joto Joto…que soy Horo Horo u.ú- reclamó

Parece que va a llover, el cielo se está nublando…hay mama me estoy mojando- cantaba una persona afuera de la pensión

Que tontos son- entró otro joven y se dirigió a la sala y se molesto al ver el desastre -que ocurrió aquí-

Eso es lo que les quería preguntar a ustedes- dijo Ana muy firme

Porque deberíamos saber que paso, nosotros estábamos fuera- explicó Manta quien estaba entrando

Anita mira lo que encontré- exclamó Yoh sacando una video cámara

Dame eso que es mío- le arrebatan la cámara

Hay ladrones en la casa ToT- comienza a correr en círculos

Dudo que llegues a algún lugar así o.ó-

Y bien quien eres y que haces aquí- preguntó Ana

Bien, me presentó yo soy Kira Hiwatari Ivanov- hizo una reverencia, la chica era de piel muy blanca, tenía el pelo negro con las puntas rojas y los ojos rojos los cuales los resaltaba con delineador negro, traía el pelo recogido en una coleta (o cola de caballo XD) y un pendiente del ying-yang, tenía puestos unos pescadores negros que combinaban con su camisa negra y sus converses (¿así se escribe? o.o que raro u.u según yo era convers, pero mejor sigo n.n') negros - y vengó a buscar a mis actores- sonrió

¿Actores?- a Chocolove se le ilumino la cara

Así es actores- sacó una lista de la nada -entonces, vamos al grano…busco a Chocolove-

¡Si!- se puso a saltar de la emoción

Len-

Hasta crees que voy a ir contigo-

No lo creo, tu VAS a venir conmigo y te callas u.ú-

Ya veremos- la retó

Ahora discutimos quieres o.ó- dijo duramente- ahora tengo que seguir leyendo mi lista…eto…el siguiente es Yoh-

Que ¿yo?…está bien- sonrió

Horo Horo-

Pero…de que tratará la película, digo debemos saber ¿no?-

Eso lo verán a su tiempo…el siguiente es el pequeño Manta-

En serio…soy actor, soy actor- dijo muy emocionado

Bien, también va a salir Lyserg-

El no está aquí-

Tranquilos, ya lo mandé a buscar a Inglaterra-

Quien más…yo voy a salir- Ryu estaba muy desesperado por saber si aparecería o no

Ryu cierto…si, si vas a aparecer-

Ahora si les probaré que tengo mis dotes para actuar- y se puso a hacer acrobacias (que raro es ..)

Y por último Hao-

¡¿¡Hao!- exclamaron todos

Si, también lo fueron a buscar-

Y Anita no va a salir T.T-

Eso ya lo verán, todas las chicas van a ir…en el foro les daremos sus papeles- una sonrisa siniestra salió en su rostro

Y cuando nos vamos- preguntó Chocolove

Hoy a las 6 de la tarde, es decir en 1 hora así que empaquen sus cosas y nos vamos- se sentó en el suelo -yo los espero aquí-

En una hora…me voy a empacar- Ryu salió corriendo siendo seguido por los demás

TBC…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Kira: y bien que les pareció…les gusto, no les gusto, prefieren no decir nada…para quien haya leido el fic antes, tengo guardados sus reviews y los respondere el próximo cap n.n

° Kira Hiwatari Ivanov °


	2. Dando papeles

Hola! Pues aquí estoy de nuevo con otro cap de La Película de Chocolove .. aun no puedo creer que me hayan dejado reviews ToT muchas gracias!...pero mejor me dejo de habladurías y vamos al fic, como siempre los reviews los respondo al final

Diálogos -…-

Pensamientos '…'

Notas (…)

Disclamer: todos los personajes son propiedad de su dueño, yo solo los tomé prestado n.n

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**La película de Chocolove**

**Dando papeles**

**Por Kira**

Hoy a las 6 de la tarde, es decir en 1 hora así que empaquen sus cosas y nos vamos- se sentó en el suelo -yo los espero aquí-

En una hora…me voy a empacar- Ryu salió corriendo siendo seguido por los demás

Pasaron los minutos y Kira seguía esperando a los chicos, la única razón era que no sabían a donde iban a grabar ni cuanto tiempo se quedarían ahí, entonces la mayoría empacó literalmente toda su ropa

Cuanto más tendré que esperar u.ú- se preguntaba Kira quien seguía sentada en el suelo

Ya toy listo- gritó Ryu apareciendo con 3 maletas

Eres el único…que complicación tienen en elegir su ropa ò.ó- dijo desesperada

No se, yo empaque toda mi ropa- comentó

Que inteligente eres- sarcástica

Ni me lo digas- sonrió -y en que nos vamos a ir- preguntó imaginando un camión de primera clase o un boleto de avión de primera clase

En un camión turístico, los recursos no alcanzaron para pagar más-

¿Que? .o.- exclamó

Sabes que...cuando estén todos listos diles que me encuentren en la estación central de camiones- se paró y se dirigió a la entrada -si no me ven pregunten en la recepción- salió

…-

Y a ti que te pajo- dijo Chocolove al ver a Ryu en un estado

D-dijo q-que nos v-vamos- respondió algo alterado

Si obviamente nos vamos genio- Len estaba bajando las escaleras muy molesto, pero eso si con su maleta preparada

P-pero en un c-camión t-turístico-

A no, eso si que no…donde esta Kira para aclarar eso… ¡yo no voy en ningún camión turístico!- gritó

¿¡Qué? Primero no me da papel y luego quiere que me vaya con gente común- exclamó Ana notablemente enojada

Tranquila Anita ya verás que todo se arreglara- dijo Yoh (siempre tan optimista n.nU)

Como se va a tranquilizar Yoh- también reclamo Horo -si nos van a contratar deben darnos buenos servicios-

Pues si, pero que tal si es una película costosa y necesitan el dinero para hacer la demás producción o.o- dijo muy seguro

Mejor vámonos ya quero ver que película vamos a hacer y luego discutimos con Kira lo del camión- Chocolove salió corriendo

Creo que no sabe a donde va o.o' mejor vamos-

En que estación dijo Kira Ryu- preguntó Manta

La estación central de camiones- recordó

Pues ya que…vamos- dijo Len

Todos salieron con 3 maletas cada uno, claro que Yoh tuvo que cargar 6 maletas en total porque Ana no pensaba cargar. En pocos minutos ya estaban a unas cuantas cuadras del lugar y para esto daban las 5:45, al llegar a la estación había una gran multitud y se dificultaba encontrar a una persona…fue cuando a Ryu se le ocurrió preguntar a la recepción como le había dicho Kira

Disculpe buscamos a una chica que se llama Kira- dijo Ryu

Ella los está esperando en la sala privada- contestó

Bien, y donde esta eso n.n'- preguntó apenado

Siga derecho, cuando se tope con la pared quiero que siga a mano derecha a continuación hay muchas puertas solo busquen la que tenga escrito el nombre privado 1- todo esto lo dio haciendo ademanes con sus manos para que entendiera, porque Ryu tenía cara de no entender nada

De acuerdo, gracias- se alejó y se unió a sus compañeros quienes estaban en la entrada del lugar

Y bien que te dijo-

Que se encontraba en la sala privada-

Y eso donde esta- preguntó Ana

Mejor síganme- agarró sus maletas y comenzó a caminar, justo como indico la joven en la recepción caminaron todo derecho hasta toparse con la pared, de ahí dieron vuelta a la derecha donde había un pasillo, comenzaron a caminar y divisaron las puertas…pocos metros después había una gran puerta con la palabra de "Privado 1", así que tocaron

Adelante- se escucho una voz dentro, abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con Kira -llevo mucho tiempo esperándolos, en donde estaban o.ó-

Cuando acabamos de empacar, vinimos a la estación pero como alguien no nos dijo a donde debíamos ir tuvimos que preguntar y luego buscar el lugar donde nos habían indicado- la miró desafiante

Mira Len, no veo el porque de que estés tan molesto- le respondió Kira

Crees que Ryu no nos dijo que nos vamos en un camión turístico-

Y ustedes le creyeron- los miró asombrada -más bien, tú me creíste…jajaja- comenzó a reír

De que te ríes no es gracioso- reclamó

Claro que si…jajaja…obviamente nos vamos a ir en un camión privado- dijo aun riendo

¡Malvada!- casi le aventó si no hubiera sido por Yoh y Horo que lo sostuvieron por los brazos -cuando logre zafarme de aquí juro que me voy a encargar personalmente de ti- dijo completamente enojado aun luchando por zafarse de los chicos

Mira como tiemblo, su conocieras a mi guardián pensarías muy distinto Tao- cruzó sus brazos y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

Si como no, al ver a Bason el huiría como un gatito asustado- dejó de luchar

No me digas, entonces quieres una batalla- desafió Kira

Solo di el lugar y la hora-

De acuerdo, en el estudio después de la primera reunión- concluyó

Pasajeros, el camión está listo favor de abordar- dijo una voz desde una bocina, así que se dirigieron a una puerta que salía a un estacionamiento privado donde había un gran camión de lujo. Dejaron sus maletas en un carrito y subieron al camión, el interior del camión los dejo embobados…los asientos eran de cuero, en el fondo había muchas camas en literas pero perfectamente arregladas, cada 4 asientos había un televisor y también incluía un reproductor de audio con una gran colección de música. Entonces al decir que es un camión de lujo es que ES un camión de lujo, o por lo menos eso fue lo que todos pensaron.

Que lindo camión, aquí no me voy a mojar- dijo Ryu quien entró y rápidamente eligió una cama -aquí me duermo yo, no me gustan las alturas- y se acostó en la más baja

Y eso que eres semejante mastodonte- entró Len y se sentó en los primeros asientos

No esta mal, nada mal- comentó Horo Horo, quien se acomodó en otro lugar

Perfecto para una estrella- le salieron estrellitas en los ojos a Chocolove

Más les valía que me trataran bien, y a la próxima Kira no te atrevas a hacer nada parecido…de por si no me das un papel…-

No te traumes Ana, tienes que superarlo- interrumpió Kira -deja te digo que tengo un papel especial para ti- se formó una sonrisa maléfica

Mira Anita, las camas están pachoncitas owo- Yoh estaba golpeando la cama

Yoh, no les hagas así porque las camas son de…- no pudo acabar porque resultó que el colchón reventó mojando a Yoh y a Ryu -…agua-

Y-ya me d-di cuenta-

Esta lloviendo dentro del camión- Ryu comenzó a correr de un lado para otro, pero en ese momento el camión arrancó haciendo que se cayera en su cama

Bien ahora alguien tendrá que dormir en uno de los asientos u.u-

Yo pido cama- gritó Len desde su lugar

La estrella debe tener su cama, así que otra es mía- Chocolove eligió la cama más alta. Y así fueron pidiendo sus camas, todos se quedaron con camas pero nadie falto

No que alguien se tenía que quedar sin cama- preguntó extrañado Horo

A menos que nos hayamos olvidado de alguien…levante la mano quien no está aquí- dijo Kira pero nadie levantó la mano -estamos completos-

Obviamente el que no está no puede alzar la mano- regañó Len a Kira

Bueno, entonces levante la mano quien si esta- intentó corregir

Tampoco va a funcionar-

Eto…entonces contemos cuantos somos- sonrió

Eso si-

A ver- sacó la misma lista de antes -Chocolove-

Presente-

Horo Horo-

Presente-

Yoh-

Presente-

Ryu-

Abordo mi capitán-

No soy tu capitán o.ó pero bueno…Len-

Aquí-

Ana-

Presente-

Manta-

…-

Dije Manta-

…-

Tan rápido y ya lo perdimos- volteó su cabeza para todos lados, pero no lo vio -alguien ha visto a Manta o.ô-

No- respondieron en coro

A donde se habrá ido…lo más seguro es que este en el baño- se preguntó y respondió a si misma. Esa fue la conclusión de Kira, pero la verdad era otra si solo se hubieran fijado cuando pusieron las maletas en el carrito habrían sabido donde estaba. Véanlo por ustedes mismos en el compartimiento de carga debajo del camión

Yoh…Ana….Ryu…donde están todos T.T porque estoy en una jaula para perros YoY…alguien ayúdeme- reclamaba el pequeño Manta, momentos anteriores Ryu sin querer queriendo empujo al pequeño en una jaula, y los que estaban guardando todo el equipaje creyeron que era la mascota y aventaron la jaula con el demás equipaje. Entonces todo el viaje Manta se la pasó entre el equipaje, mientras los demás veían películas, oían música y dormían…el tiempo pasó volando y llegaron a un lugar muy extenso donde había una mansión, el camión paró e indicó que esperaran en la reja de la mansión mientras bajaban el equipaje

Esto si que es una mansión para una estrella- Chocolove empezó a saltar de un lado a otro viendo la gran mansión

Claro, si no, no viviría aquí... ¿no lo creen?- dijo una voz detrás de todos

Otro ladrón ToT- Yoh comenzó a correr nuevamente por todos lados

No soy un ladrón, lo sería si estuviera en otra casa que no fuera mía y entrara sin si permiso-

Ahora ¿quien eres tú?- preguntó Ana con su mismo tono duro

Bien, yo soy Yuki Asakura- se cruzó de brazos, ella era de piel más bronceada tenía el cabello café y muy largo, pero lo tenía agarrado en una trenza que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas. Ella levaba una blusa blanca ajustada, unos jeans negros acampanados y unas chanclas (o sandalias) parecidas a las de Yoh,

Eso quiere decir que… ¡tengo una hermana!- se lanzó para abrazar a Yuki

Así es- correspondió al abrazo -pensé que no te volvería a ver-

Ya me conocías- se separó de ella lentamente

Se podría decir que sí, ya que yo nací antes que ustedes dos- regresó a su postura con los brazos cruzados

¿Dos?- volteó

Yo no cuento o que- dijo sarcásticamente un chico

¡Hao!- exclamó Yoh

Así es hermano, el mismo en persona- sonrió

Ni quien lo diría ahora tenemos a una Asakura- dijo Horo Horo, viendo a Yuki

Puedes dejar de verme así- se volteó para que la dejara de ver

Lo…siento- agachó su cabeza algo apenado

Bien Yuki, ahora son todo tuyos yo ya cumplí con mi deber que fue traerlos- dijo Kira mientras bajaba del camión

A que te refieres con eso ¿ya no nos vas a acompañar?- preguntó extrañado Ryu

No- agarró una maleta -yo los veré en unas semanas, Yuki es la encargada de dar los papeles que van a interpretar y entrenarlos- respondió tranquilamente

Ya escucharon a Kira, ahora están bajo mi mando OwO- una sonrisa malévola se formo en su rostro

Y dicen que yo soy el malo o.o- Hao se comenzó a mover lentamente hacia otro lado lejos de Yuki

¡Que esperan, entren a la mansión! Ò.ó- ordenó

Ya vamos .x.- todos se hicieron chibis y entraron en la mansión corriendo

A por cierto Yuki, perdimos a Manta- puso su mano en la barbilla muy pensativa

Por ahí aparecerá- entonces se escuchó como alguien rasguñaba un plástico

Creo que ya apareció O.O- dijo algo espantada por el sonido

¿En el camión hay algo de plástico?- preguntó para poder saber de donde provenía el sonido

Eto…no que yo recuerde, lo único que hay de plástico es la jaula para el perro, pero no la trajeron o si o.ô- Kira recordaba que la tenían, pero no que la subieran al camión

¿La guardan abajo?- se acercó lentamente

En efecto- respondió, ella estaba atrás de Yuki

Es hora de la verdad- logró divisar la jaula, y con un movimiento lento la acercó a donde estaba -cualquier cosa quiero que te quedes detrás de mí-

Como usted diga jefa Y.Y-

A la cuenta de 3 abro la jaula y atacamos a la cosa que esté dentro- dijo Yuki muy seria a lo que Kira asintió con la cabeza

1…2…3…¡ahora!- saltó y abrió la jaula tirando al pequeño Manta de la jaula

Mi cabeza ToT- dijo agarrándose la cabeza, ya que al caer su cabeza fue la primera que impactó contra el suelo

¡¿Manta!- exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo

¿Kira?…pense que me habían olvidado u.u- se hizo bolita, apareció un aura negra a su alrededor y con su dedo comenzó a hacer circulos

Y yo que pensé que habíamos perdido a nuestro monito- comentó Yuki

A quién le dices monito ÒwÓ- reclamó Manta

Si te queda el saco pontelo- se cruzó de brazos

Malvada, por cierto donde estan todos- voletó para todos lados pero no vió a nadie

Están en la mansión- la señaló, y en eso se vió una pequeña humareda

Después de todo si nos estaban espiando- y al lado de Kira apareció una pantera -perdón por no haberte hecho caso n.n'- a lo que recibió un gruñido de su parte para luego desaparecer

¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó alarmado al ver aquella pantera

No es eso, es mi espíritu o.ó-

Perdón n.n'- se disculpó Manta

Oye Kira, que no tú ya te ibas o.ô- recordó Yuki

Eto…sí, tienes razón…bueno Manta nos vemos en unas semanas- comenzó a caminar con su maleta hasta que se perdió

Bien Manta, entremos a la mansión- el pequeño asintió y siguió a la joven hasta llegar a la mansión donde todos esperaban en la sala de espera

Están listos chicos- dijo Yuki entrando a la sala

Si capitán estamos listos- gritó Ryu

No los escucho-

Si capitán estamos listos- gritó nuevamente Ryu

Entonces quiero que todos se formen en fila ò.ó- dijo muy seriamente

Bob esponja non- siguió Ryu

Cadete Ryu que no escuchó mis ordenes-

Bob Esponja OwO-

Deje de decir Bob Esponja ù.ú cadete- ahora si le estaba colmando la paciencia

Bob Esponja nOn-

Por esa imprudencia quiero que haga 40 abdominales- gritó

Bob Esponja, Bob Esponja, Bob Esponja…el es ¡Bob Esponja!- comenzó a saltar

¡¡Cadete Ryu!…¡quiero que haga 80 abdominales, 50 lagartijas y 30 sentadillas!- ahora estaba a su lado gritandole en el oído

Pero porque ToT- comenzó a llorar

Como que porque o.ó-

Yo no hice nada malo u.u- comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares

Claro que sí, me ignoró completamente- justificó el porque de tanto ejercicio –bien quiero que empiece ya- ordenó

Pero…no hay una cama para hacer las abdominales y no me duela mi espaldita- juntó sus manos suplicando por un poco de piedad de parte de Yuki

No, las vas a hacer aquí en el suelo- se dio la media vuelta y se paró en medio del cuarto mientras Ryu empezaba a hacer todo lo que había dicho

Bien regresando a lo que iba a decir antes de que Ryu me interrumpiera, yo les voy a dar la parte que les corresponde hacer en la película- en ese momento Chocolove levantó la mano

¿Quién va a ser la estrella principal?- preguntó emocionado

Cuando les diga sus papeles ya verán- respondió tranquilamente

¿Y cuándo nos vas a decir nuestro papeles?- preguntó ahora más desesperado

Si no me preguntaras tanto ya los podría decir- lo miró friamente

Ya me callo- se tapó la boca con las manos

Ahora sí, antes de decirles quien tiene a quien tengo que hacer una pequeña nota para que luego no se quejen del papel que les toco, elegimos cada papel basandonos un poco en su actitud y en lo divertidos que se verán interpretando a su personaje para darle lo cómico a nuestra película…todos entendieron- al mismo tiempo todos movieron la cabeza en forma de sí –de acuerdo…¡Rigoberto trae mis papeles!- un hombre llegó corriendo con un folder negro

Aquí tiene jovencita Asakura- se lo entregó

Gracias Rigoberto…he aquí la lista con los nombres- al decir esto a algunos se les ilumino la cara, otros pusieron cara de fastidio y los demás tenían cara de nada (no se como es la cara de nada…pero bueno n.n'). Repentinamente comenzó a sonar una musica de suspenso (quien haya visto Big Brother puede darse una idea), abrió el sobre y sacó muchas tarjetas.

Chocolove- mencionó -un paso adelante- lo dio y tragó saliva

Si señora-

No me digas señora…soy señorita o.ó-

Disculpeme señorita-

Mejor sigo….Chocolove…tú…- después de unos 5 minutos, los más largos de la vida de Chocolove -tú…si estás nominado…para ser la estrella principal de la película…y vas a interpretar a…- pasaron otros 5 minutos –tu interpretarás a Tarzan-

¡Que bien!- comenzó a saltar por todos lados –un momento, eso quiere decir que haremos la película de Tarzan- esta pregunta la querían hacer todos y ahora se resolvería su duda

Así es, no es tan complicada…pero tú en especial tendrás mucho entrenamiento ya que no hay dobles en la película-

Haré lo que sea- y siguió saltando

El siguiente papel es para Len- cambió de tarjeta –tú Len…también estás nominado…pero para el papel secundario…te toca interpretar a…- 5 minutos después- interpretarás a la hermosa y joven Jane-

¡Quieres que interprete el papel de una mujer!- gritó

Así es…yo dije como elegimos ahora es tu responsabilidad ver el parentesco con ella- acabó de decir Yuki, aunque por dentro se moría de ganas ver a Len en un papel de mujer

Primero muerto antes de hacer el papel de una mujer- cerró sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos

Eso lo veremos, tu solo tendrás un entrenamiento para poder correr con una faja y tacones-

Algún día me vengaré de ustedes dos- susurró

Ahora sigo con…- cambió de tarjeta – la mejor amiga de Tarzan…se llama Terk y será representada por…Horo Horo-

¡No! ToT yo no quiero ser gorila- se imaginó a si mismo con un traje muy exagerado de una gorila –esto es injusto-

Claro que no lo es…no se de que te quejas Horo si Terk no parece chica- aclaró

Más te vale-

Como sea…ya que estamos en la familia de Tarzan, continuemos con el padre de Tarzan, el gran Kerchak…que va a ser interpretado por…- 5 minutos de suspenso- mi hermano Hao nwn-

Jeje, a mi me tocó un papel descente y va con mi personalidad-

Me puedo dar cuenta porque-

Verdad- sonrió para el mismo

Bien, Kala, la madre de Tarzan será representada por…Lyserg-

Porque los hombres tenemos que ser mujeres- reclamó el joven en un rincón de la habitación

¡Lyserg!- exclamaron todos

Llevó aquí- vió su reloj –máximo 50 minutos esperandolos y no se habian dado cuenta de mí u.u-

Es que…bueno…- intentó idear una excusa -Yuki nos gritó que entraramos y pues nos dio miedo….y…no vimos nuestro alrededos o.ô-

Si claro, y yo soy el principe de Inglaterra- dijo sarcásticamente

Es un placer principe OwO- exclamó Ryu, se arrodilló frenter a Lyserg

No lo decía en serio Ryu -

Oh…lo siento principe Lyserg- se paró y regresó al suelo para seguir con su castigo

Como sea…mas les vale que mi traje esté muy bien cuidad y bien hecho- amenazó

Obviamente, tenemos un buen ingreso para la película- sonrió –bien, dejenme continuar que aun quedan muchos nombres…ahora para interpretar al elefantote de Tantor, el papel va para…para…Ryu-

¡Un elefante lo logré…mi sueño se hizo realidad!- dejó de hacer ejercicio para salir corriendo a abrazar a Yuki

¿Sueño?- preguntó extrañada, no a muchas personas les gustaba interpretar a un elefante

Así es…es una larga historia- comenzó a recordar

Y si mejor nos las cuentas a la hora de la cena…tengo que terminar de dar papeles-

De acuerdo T.T- soltó un suspiro

Bien…ahora continuemos con Yoh- volteó a verlo y el dio un paso adelante -a ti hermanito te toca representar a…- otros 5 minutos pasaron a lo cuál ya todos estaban muy desesperados –el abuelo de Jeanne-

Yo no choy tu abuelo o.ó- reclamó Yoh

Tienes razón, no eres mi abuelo eres el de Len- lo señaló con una sonrisa, y Len solo le dirigió una mirada de "dices eso de nuevo y juro que estás muerta"

Mejor sigo…el siguiente hará el papel del pequeño babuino (aclaro, es un tipo de mono o simio n.n) será representado por…un pequeño amigo que viajo en las maletas y nos pegó un susto a Kira y a mí…y el es Manta-

¡¡¡Que!…estuve encerrado en una jaula de perro por quien sae cuantas horas para que me dieran el papel de un babuino- dijo histérico

Así es…yo no tuve nada que ver con la elección de personajes- se defendió no quería problemas con todo el elenco

No me digas…no me van a decir el papel que me tocó hasta que estemos en el estudio- habló Ana

Pues si conoces la película, solo queda un papel y es el que tú interpretaras- se formó una sonrisa, ella se quedó pensando en los personajes que faltaban

A no…yo no voy a hacer ese papel u.ú- cerró sus ojos y apareció una venita en su frente

No te estoy pidiendo de favor que lo hagas…tu lo vas a hacer-

Quieres que sea el cazador Ò.Ó- gritó

No es la gran cosa…solo tienes que aprender a disparar sin darle a nada- dijo restandole importancia al asunto

Juro que me las vas a pagar caro Yuki- levantó su puño cerrado y aparecieron muchas venitas en su cabeza

Lo dudo, aquí soy yo la que da las ordenes ÒwÓ así que no me retes- se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Todos se quedaron en silencio, pero luego empezar a gritar de todo cada uno del papel que le había tocado…hasta que llegó Rigoberto y les pidió que se fueran a sus respectivas habitaciones donde pasarían su última noche tranquila, ya que al día siguiente Yuki les tenía preparado un largo entrenamiento

TBC…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ahora si me excedí en escribir n.n' fueron muchas hojas o.o pero espero les haya gustado, y más la película que les dí…cualquier cosa que tengan duda pueden acudir a mi representante Rigoberto el es el encargado de todo. Bueno pues voy a responder los reviews que dejaron la vez pasada antes de que quitaran el fic y luego los más recientes OwO

Misato Kat chan: ahora si ya les dí sus papeles…espero te haya gustado este cap Vale-chan OwO miau 

**Sayuri:** pues aquí te traigo el 2do cap, ojala te haya gustado ;)

**Kiyone de Himura:** jeje Chocolove es muy gracioso, aunque ahora con esta película va a estar muy divertido XD…espero te guste el cap nos vemos

**mike banks:** que bueno que te guste el título n.n deja te confieso que no estaba segura de cómo ponerle n.n' ahora si esta largo OwO normalmente el primer cap siempre me queda cortito pero luego ya a ver que te parece ahora que ta Hao…espero te haya gustado el cap

**Himperion:** pues se podría decir que esta vez si fuiste el primero, es que ya había subido el cap pero lo borraro n.n' perdón pero que es un matrix king? O.o soy un poco torpe n.n espero te haya gustado el cap

**mike banks: **jeje…no importa, pues aunque reciba pocos reviews no me molesta en nada…con saber que alguien lo lee me siento bien OwO nuevamente espero te haya gustado nwn

**Andrea Nefisto:** jeje así es, espero te guste el cap ;)

Pues esos son todos los reviews, espero les haya gustado el fic y cualquier duda, queja sugerencia ya saben a quien acudir…si quieren ponerse en contacto con Rigoberto solo tienen que ir más abajo a donde dice Go y listo nwn

Pues eso es todo de mi parte ojala les haya gustado el cap…sin más que decir hasta la próxima, ciao!

°Kira Hiwatari Ivanov°


	3. Comenzando el entrenamiento

Pues que les parece, aquí ando de nuevo con otro capítulo de la Película de Chocolove OwO se que me tarde en actualizar, pero es que bueno pues tengo otros 7 fics que actualizar X.x entonces ya sabrán el porque de mi retraso, pero mejor me dejo de hablar conmigo misma y me enfoco al fic. Como siempre los reviews los contesto al final

Diálogos -…-

Pensamientos '…'

Notas (…)

Disclamer: todos los personajes son propiedad de su dueño, yo solo los tomé prestado n.n

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

**La película de Chocolove**

**Comienza el entrenamiento**

**Por Kira**

Lo dudo, aquí soy yo la que da las ordenes ÒwÓ así que no me retes- se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Todos se quedaron en silencio, pero luego empezar a gritar de todo cada uno del papel que le había tocado…hasta que llegó Rigoberto y les pidió que se fueran a sus respectivas habitaciones donde pasarían su última noche tranquila, ya que al día siguiente Yuki les tenía preparado un largo entrenamiento.

La noche pasó tranquila, como la mansión estaba al lado del bosque se escuchaban a los animales y el crujir de todos los árboles. Al llegar la mañana una trompeta los levantó a todos de un salto

Es hora de levantarse holgazanes- gritó Yuki desde un altavoz y todos salieron de sus cuartos

Pero es temprano jefa- se quejó Horo

Si claro, apenas son las 7 de la mañana…hasta mi abuelita se levanta mas temprano que ustedes- comenzó a caminar viéndolos de arriba abajo -menos mal están presentables-

¡A eso le dices presentable!- dijo Len señalando a Ryu, quien aun estaba en pijama

Supongo que sí, por lo menos lleva algo puesto- lo miró de reojo

Que insinúas- bajó su vista para toparse con el pecho descubierto (aquí es cuando babeo XD) lo único que logro hacer fue echarse a correr hacia su cuarto por algo que ponerse

Les digo, por gente como Len la gente no progresa o.ó- se quedó quieta -que esperan, es hora de entrenar- dijo duramente

Ay si, ahora quieres que entrenemos- comentó Ana irónicamente

Obvio que planeabas quedarte sentadota todo el día- caminó y se paró enfrente de Ana

Pues tu ya me habías dicho, solo tengo que aprender a disparar un arma sin darle a nada…y eso ya lo se hacer- se cruzó de brazos y apareció una pequeña sonrisa

Vaya, ahora si me dejaste sin palabras…está bien, tu no harás nada por lo menos no en 2 días- se comenzó a alejar -ahora todos al gimnasio-

¡Vamos!- dijeron al mismo tiempo. Todos siguieron a Yuki, llegaron a una enorme puerta con una placa de oro ubicada arriba de esta misma con el grabado de "Gimnasio", todos se quedaron boquiabiertos observando aquella placa.

'Sí así se quedaron viendo la placa…entonces que haré cuando vean el interior'- pensaba Yuki, abrió la puerta dejando ver el extenso gimnasio…tenía todo tipo de aparatos para entrenar, espacios inmensos para practicar los deportes de agilidad, canchas de voleyball, basketball, entre otros, ah y como olvidar la piscina que estaba al fondo

Bienvenidos al gimnasio- dijo entrando -no se que queden mirando o.ó pasen ¿no?-

S-si- balbuceó Ryu, entró lentamente para observar mejor aquel lugar

Lindo gimnasio- dijo Len entrando como si nada

Gracias, tu debes tener uno igual- se dio la media vuelta para quedar de frente con los chicos -¡Rigoberto!- gritó y llegó corriendo

Si jovencita Asakura ¿que desea?- dijo arreglándose el traje

Quiero que llames a los entrenadores- respondió

En un momento regreso- salió rápidamente del lugar

¿Entrenadores?- cuestionó confundido Hao -a mi nadie me dice que hacer-

Otro…mira hermano nunca te he pedido nada, así que es un favor que te pido ¿si? Aparte, ser un gorila no es tan fácil como parece-le aclaró

Nunca me has pedido un favor, fíjate nada más entonces a que le dices lo que me pediste en año nuevo cuando teníamos 5 años e hiciste tal desorden que tuve que ayudarte cuando yo no había hecho nada…o cuando tiraste el jarrón sagrado de nuestro padre y yo me hice responsable por el…ah y no olvidemos aquella vez en donde quemaste la casa del vecino y tuve que culpar a MI espíritu del fuego para que no castigaran al tuyo…pero eso si, según tu nunca me has pedido un favor- acabó casi encima de Yuki si no hubiera sido por los chicos quienes los detuvieron

Bueno, pero yo no te forcé a hacer todo eso, tu aceptaste por tu voluntad así que no tienes porque quejarte- se comenzó a reír al recordar todos esos momentos

Malvada, más te vale que no ocurra nada porque yo no me haré responsable-

En unos momentos llegan los entrenadores, jovencita Asakura- dijo Rigoberto entrando

Gracias Rigoberto OwO- exclamó

No es nada, desean algo de tomar jóvenes- preguntó

Tráeles una bebida con poco azúcar- respondió por todos Yuki

¡Sin azúcar!- gritó Ryu

Bueno sin azúcar- interpretó Yuki

¡Momento!- gritó, pero para eso Rigoberto ya se había ido -yo me refería a que es indispensable la azúcar ToT-

Lástima -.- de todos modos el azúcar es malo para ustedes- se levantó de hombros

Pilika reportándose- se escuchó una voz en la entrada

Jun reportándose- dijo otra voz

Tamao reportándose-

Bien chicos, les presento a sus entrenadores- se dio la media vuelta y señaló a las 3 jovencitas en la puerta, a algunos se les bajó la presión y casi se desmayaron al oír los nombres

¿Hermana?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Len y Horo

Pero mira a quien tengo que entrenar- apareció una sonrisa malévola en el rostro de Pilika

Este es mi fin ;o;- comenzó a sonreír nerviosamente

De que trata todo esto Yuki- Len miró a Yuki muy amenazadoramente

Simple que busque a las mejores entrenadoras, lamentablemente ellas resultaron ser sus hermanas y la joven Tamao- sonrió

Como me metí en esto- susurró para si mismo Len

Bien chicas, a la entrada Rigoberto les dio un sobre ¿verdad?- las 3 asintieron -bueno, en cada sobre están los nombres de los chicos a los que van a entrenar…ellos fueron elegidos estratégicamente por la forma en que ustedes entrenan, también viene un horario y lo que se tiene que enfocar más para mejorar sus habilidades- concluyó, miró de reojo a los chicos quienes estaban furiosos -pueden abrir sus sobres- se hizo a un lado. La primera en abrir su sobre fue Pilika

A mi me tocaron Chocolove, Hao y Manta- dijo y le entregó el sobre a Yuki, no sin antes tomar el horario y la hoja con el entrenamiento

Yo tengo a Horo y Lyserg- dijo Jun

Por último yo tengo a Yoh y a Ryu- finalizó Tamao

Momento y yo que- se quejó Ana

Es que para ustedes dos, tengo a una entrenadora especial- chasqueó los dedos y entró una joven

Jeanne reportándose-

¡QUE!- gritó Ana

Perdón por llegar tarde Yuki- se disculpó

Tranquila, menos mal llegaste…bien tu te encargarás de Ana y Len- indicó

Pero…pero- Len se quedó estático

Nada de peros Tao…bien los dejo- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia y se fue cerrando las grandes puertas detrás de ella

Entonces- comenzó Jeanne sacando una hoja -Len, representarás a Jane contigo trabajare un poco más que contigo Ana…así que Len vamos a los vestidores para que te cambies-

¿Cambiarme?- preguntó algo confundido

Así es…tu traje consiste en un vestido con faja y unas botas n.n así que vamos al vestidor OwO- comenzó a caminar y jaló a Len del brazo

¡Yo no quiero ir!- batallaba contra la joven pero no lograba zafarse -¡Yuki!- gritó

Pareces un bebe Len, es por tu bien o quieres hacer el ridículo enfrente de las cámaras- comenzó a reír maléficamente

Ayuda- logró decir para desaparecer por una puerta junto con Jeanne

Pobre Len- susurró Manta, pero sintió una mirada sobre él y sorpresa al voltear y ver unos ojos enormes viéndolo siniestramente

Manta…Hao…Chocolove…ustedes vienen conmigo a la sección de acrobacia- ordenó Pilika, todos la siguieron sin decir nada

Horo…Lyserg…nosotros vamos para la pista de obstáculos- habló duramente Jun

Joven Yoh…Ryu…nosotros vamos a los vestidores también

No piensan dejarme sola o si- reclamó Ana

No, tu vienes conmigo- dijo Jeanne apareciendo de la nada y jalándola a los vestidores también. En los vestidores ya estaba Len con un vestido amarillo con una cinta blanca que le apretaba a más no poder la cintura, tenía un cuello blanco que hacía que estuviera derecho y sus botas eran blancas con amarillo, y también llevaba su fondo (que divertido se debe ver XD)

¿Len?- preguntó intentando aguantarse la risa

No molestes Ana…ya que presiento que a ti te va a ir peor- dirigió su mirada a un traje de cazador color verde militar con muchas bolsas y un arma colgando junto a este

N-no m-me d-digas que v-voy a usar e-eso- palideció de un momento a otro

Así es, al fondo están los cubículos para cambiarse los espero afuera- dicho esto salió del cuarto dejando a los dos chicos, ambos con cara de fastidio

Pues voy a cambiarme- se resignó Ana y entró en un vestidor. Mientras tanto en la pista de obstáculos se encontraban Horo y Lyserg en trajes de gorilas con Jun

Bien chicos, ahora que tienen sus trajes quiero que hagan la siguiente secuencia…primero corran a toda velocidad por esta pista de 100 metros, al llegar a las llantas se ponen en 4 patas y tienen que actuar como gorilas para pasar por ellas, en la montaña quiero que la escalen como si fueran gorilas de verdad y para finalizar quiero que hablen en idioma mono- indicó y señaló cada parte de la pista. Los chicos se quedaron con cara de "somos nuevos…como vamos a hacer todo eso"

Pero Jun- comenzó Horo

Nada de Jun…aquí soy tu entrenadora- le gritó

De acuerdo…entrenadora…no tenemos tiempo limite ¿cierto?- preguntó con un poco de esperanza

Claro que si, lo tienen que hacer en- vio su reloj -menos de 15 minutos-

¿Qué?- gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras se caían al suelo. Después de discutir un tiempo comenzaron a hacer la rutina, en la sección de acrobacias estaban Manta, Hao y Chocolove con Pilika

Bien chicos, ustedes dos- señaló a Hao y Manta -pónganse estos trajes- a Hao le dio un gran traje de gorila y a Manta uno de un pequeño babuino -para ti Chocolove, tu único vestuario será este pedazo de tela- le dio dos triángulos unidos por dos tiras

Oye mija…no eta muy pequeño- dijo algo sorprendido

Déjame ver…no n.n- se volteó -avísenme cuando estén listos, se vieron entre ellos y soltaron un suspiro -¿ya?-

No- respondieron al unísono

¿Ya?- a lo que recibió otro no de respuesta -cuanto pueden tardarse en poner un simple traje…de acuerdo…cuando cuente hasta 10 voy a voltear estén como estén- dijo muy firme

Que no entiendes lo que es no ToT- dijo Hao quien tenía problemas con su traje

1…2…3…4…5…6- aquí todos estaban saltando para entrar bien en su traje, excepto Chocolove quien se lo había puesto en menos de 10 segundos -7…8…9…y…10- se volteó y los vio a todos con sus trajes -después de todo no fue tan difícil ponérselos ¿cierto?- sonrió

Para nada…como crees- comentó sarcásticamente Hao

Bueno, ahora es hora de comenzar con su entrenamiento- caminó hacia unas barras -bien, me imagino que todos tienen una buena condición física- los miró

Si-

Entonces esto será pan comido…quiero que empiecen a entrenar con las barras- las señaló -hagan unas cuantas acrobacias, cuando terminemos nos iremos al pasamanos donde entrenaremos sus brazos y harán abdominales de cabeza…siguiente parte será los trapecios para que Chocolove perfecciones sus saltos- terminó

¿Algo más?- preguntó Manta aterrado por la idea de hacer todo eso…y más por su estatura

No- respondió secamente -Manta…contigo tendremos problemas -.- pero hablé con Yuki y quedamos en algo-

**Flash Back**

Yuki tenemos un problema- dijo una chica

¿Qué ocurre Pilika?- preguntó

Dudo que Manta llegue a los trapecios o el pasamanos- respondió algo preocupada

Tranquila, tan fácil como lo cargas y lo dejas colgado OwO- solucionó el problema

De acuerdo…gracias Yuki- agradeció la joven

**Fin Flash Back**

Y en eso quedamos- le guiñó un ojo

M-me v-van a d-dejar c-colgado T.T- se hizo bolita y comenzó a hacer círculos en el suelo

Lo siento, ordenes de Yuki n.n…pero mejor dejémonos de tonterías y empiecen a entrenar- gritó

Pero…no nos vas a enseñar como hacerlo- preguntó Chocolove

No, ustedes deben hacerlo por su cuenta- aclaró

¡Bien!- gritó Chocolove -es hora de comenzar- estiró sus manos y se lanzó a una de las barras, comenzó a columpiarse al momento de cambiar de barra se le resbaló la mano y cayó al suelo -¡auch!- se quejó

Ja hasta yo puedo hacer mejor eso- dijo Hao, se dirigió a las barras frotó sus manos y repitió lo que había hecho Chocolove solo que el no se cayó, se dio la vuelta para regresar a la primera barra pero se agarró mal y también cayo al suelo -ya casi…ya casi- se dijo a si mismo

Bien hecho ambos, ahora solo tienen que hacerlo bien- aplaudió Pilika -así que los dejo- caminó hacia una pequeña sala cerca de las barras y se quedó ahí (hasta sala tiene el gimnasio XD)

Yo voy primero- amenazó Chocolove

Claro que no…yo empiezo- lo miró mortalmente

No me dejas otra opción…piedra papel o tijera- puso su mano en posición

De acuerdo-

Piedra, papel o tijera- dijeron al mismo tiempo y extendieron sus manos, Hao sacó piedra y Chocolove tijera

Dos de tres- agregó Chocolove

Como sea…piedra papel o tijera- esta vez Hao sacó papel y Chocolove tijera

Desempate-

Piedra papel o tijera- el ganador fue Hao sacó papel mientras que Chocolove sacó piedra (basado en hechos reales, es decir yo jugando contra alguien para obtener los resultados XD)

Ja, entonces yo empiezo- nuevamente se preparó e hizo la rutina una y otra vez al igual que Chocolove

TBC…

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

Si se que me tarde, pero bueno ya les dije que tengo más fics y para colmo se me acaba de ocurrir otro ToT ahora es cuando mando a mi musa de vacaciones todo pagado u.ú pero en fin, espero los haya gustado este cap ne? Como siempre quedó largo y con sus partes divertidas n.n jeje ahora si todos van a sufrir OwO pero bueno mejor me pongo a responder sus reviews ñ.ñ

**Katsurina Hinagami: **hola!...que bueno que te guste el fic, pues Rigoberto salió de mi imaginación fue el primer nombre que me vino a la cabeza, bien porque a Len le toco Jane…simple porque se ve muy gracioso con vestido y tacones intentando correr XD espero te guste el cap n.n

**Misato Kat chan: **verdad, a ver que te parece este cap Vale n.n ahora si intentare que nada le pase a mi compu para actualizar todo un poco más rápido

…OwO miau!

**mike banks: **si ahora si son largos OwO porque si no serían muchos XD si debo de tener cuidado con ella -.- espero te guste este cap n.n

**Kiyone Eiri de Himura: **si…lo que mas me cuesta es la trama pero pues ahí voy OwO de hecho por eso salió mi idea de vestir a Len de Jane todo gracias a Chocolove y pensar en Len como princesa xP, espero te guste el cap mami nOn

**TamaoRaven: **si tenía planeado incluirla solo que no al principio no sabía como incluirla n.n' pues creo que me di cuenta que faltaban personajes pero ya veré que hago con ellos…con Hao no lo haré sufrir…mucho OwO. Claro que voy a sacarles jugo- agarra a los chicos y los comienza a exprimir -mira jugo de Shaman King XDD de acuerdo o.o espero te guste el cap n.n'

Bien esos son todos los reviews, espero no se olviden dejar uno en este cap recuerden que van directo a Rigoberto y luego el me los da, vayan abajo a donde dice Go le pushan y me dejan sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias. Sin más que decir hasta la próxima…ciao!


	4. Entrenamiento

Después de un pequeño retiro a causa de mi bloqueo mental y las vacaciones que apendejan regreso a escribir mis bakadas! jeje no se salvaron de mí xD como ya saben respondo reviews al final, me imagino que ya quieren saber que pasa así que…a comenzar

Diálogos -…-

Pensamientos '…'

Notas (…)

Disclamer: todos los personajes son propiedad de su dueño, yo solo los tomé prestado n.n

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

**Capítulo 4**

**Entrenamiento**

**Por Kira**

-Ja, entonces yo empiezo- nuevamente se preparó e hizo la rutina una y otra vez al igual que Chocolove. Mientras tanto Manta se quedó sentado viendo como hacían la rutina, Pilika se dio cuenta de esto y se acercó discretamente al chico

-No piensas entrenar Manta- preguntó

-La verdad…no- respondió

-En serio creíste que te íbamos a dejar colgado ahí- sonrió

-Pues, me metieron en una jaula de perro, me hicieron poner un traje de babuino…así que si- asintió con la cabeza

-Acompáñame- indicó y Manta la siguió, caminaron más adelante y había un aparato especial del tamaño del pequeño -ahí entrenarás tu- señaló el aparato

-Es de mi tamaño- dijo para sí mismo, Pilika sonrió

-Obviamente te iba a dejar ahí colgado, no voy a perder a mi babuino por un tonto accidente- llamó la atención del pequeño

-Entonces- apareció un tic en su ojo -lo hicieron para que no me lastimara y no participara-

-Así es- le guiñó un ojo y se alejó

-Debí suponerlo T.T- miró el pequeño aparato, talló sus manos entre si, tomó mucho aire y lo sacó lentamente concentrándose en las barras. Dio unos cuantos pasos para tomar impulso y se agarró de la primera barra, se balanceó un poco tomando velocidad para luego saltar a la barra siguiente…de esta regresó a la primera con poco esfuerzo y siguió haciéndolo unos minutos más hasta que de un salto regresó al suelo. Chocolove y Hao habían visto la agilidad del pequeño y se quedaron boquiabiertos, no creían lo que veían, ellos no lo habían logrado y eso que ellos tenían la fuerza para sostenerse…en cambio Manta se veía débil, pero resultó lo contrario. Ambos pensaron 'no hay que juzgar a las personas por su apariencia', Pilika solo se limitó a sonreír.

-Chicos, que les sucede- preguntó Manta a los dos chicos

-C-como hiciste eso- dijo sorprendido Hao

-Ehm…buena pregunta- se rascó la nuca con una mano y apareció una gota en su frente, los otros dos se cayeron de espaldas

-Es imposible que tú lo hayas hecho bien y nosotros por más que lo intentamos no podemos pasar a la primera- reclamó Hao

-Las cosas de la vida- comentó Pilika acercándose

-Lo que significa que tenemos mucho trabajo por delante- dijo Chocolove

-Tienes toda la razón- afirmó Hao

-Entonces que esperan- Pilika estaba enfrente suyo con una mirada retadora, esperando a que hicieran algo más que hablar. Ambos comenzaron a sudar y se dirigieron a las barras donde nuevamente se turnaron para seguir su entrenamiento. Bien ya que vimos que hacían con Pilika, vayamos con Tamao, Yoh y Ryu

-Jovencita Tamao, que vamos a hacer hoy- preguntó emocionado Ryu

-Bien, primero quiero que se prueben los trajes que tenemos para ustedes- decía mientras caminaban a los vestidores -lo único que usted tiene que practicar joven Yoh es a caminar como viejito, hablar como viejito y parecer viejito. Ryu tu tendrás la parte difícil que es interpretar a un elefante- llegaron a los vestidores y entraron

-Yo quiero mi traje- gritó Ryu, no podía esperar más por tener el disfraz de elefante en sus manos

-Yo me tengo que cambiar también o.o- dijo Yoh señalándose a sí mismo

-Así es joven Yoh- sonrió -por el momento lo llevaré a maquillaje para que empiecen a hacer la base de su máscara, para que envejezca unos cuantos años-

-Mi traje mi traje- repetía el pelinegro como en un transe

-Etto o.o'-apareció una gota en la frente de Tamao -está en el segundo vestidor-

-Elefante...ahí te voy non- corrió rápidamente y se encerró, después de pocos minutos salió con el traje -¿y cómo me veo? verdad que bien- dio una vuelta

-A la perfección- comentó Tamao

-Usted cree jovencita- aparecieron estrellas en sus ojos -y ahora...que hago n.n'-

-Pues...-colocó una mano en su barbilla y pensó un momento -tienes que acompañarme a dejar a Yoh al maquillaje de ahí vamos a entrenar- guiñó un ojo

-Y me voy a quedar solito en maquillaje ToT- preguntó Yoh con los ojos cristalinos

-Si quiere yo lo acompaño joven Yoh- sugirió Ryu

-Eso si que no... Tú aléjate de Yoh o.ó aparte tienes que entrenar- Tamao agarró al joven Yoh y se lo llevó, pero claro Ryu comenzó a correr tras ellos. Tamao comenzó a correr también, y pues Yoh...el iba volando tras la joven pelirosa

-'Ya no falta tanto, ya casi llegamos'- pensó Tamao al ver una puerta con la inscripción de maquillaje

-¡Joven Yoh!- gritó varias veces el pelinegro agitando los brazos con una sonrisa

-Llegamos- dijo la joven y entró en la habitación, cerró rápidamente y literalmente aventó a Yoh adentro, como resultado se estrelló contra la pared

-Auch x.x- dijo cayendo de la pared hasta acabar en el suelo -mi cabecita ToT- apareció un chichón

-Jovencito Yoh- un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, al ver la fuerza con la que lo había lanzado -gomen- corrió para ver como estaba

-Mi cabeza- los ojos le daban vueltas (estilo Kenshin Himura)

-Gomen nasai jovencito Yoh- se disculpó Tamao completamente avergonzada

-Ehm- interrumpió una voz -¿es el joven Asakura?- preguntó

-Así es...usted debe ser el maquillista- respondió Tamao intentado ayudar a Yoh a reincorporarse

-En efecto...si quiere de aquí puede dejarme al chico, está en buenas manos- sonrió amablemente

-Lo sé, muchas gracias- rió nerviosa, hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación. Pensó que Ryu estaría ahí esperando el momento para entrar y quedarse con Yoh, pero no lo vio por ningún lugar, cerró la puerta suavemente para que no se escuchara el ruido. Fue entonces cuando escuchó ruidos extraños provenientes de otra habitación

-¿Ryu?- llamó, pero no recibió respuesta, se acercó lentamente a la puerta y con inseguridad tomó la perilla, abrió la puerta lentamente y se asomó poco a poco, no había luz en la habitación, con una mano buscó el interruptor y con la otra tenía la puerta en caso de que algo apareciera y tuviera que cerrar la puerta de golpe. Lo encontró, y lo prendió

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!- soltó un grito, y cerró rápidamente la puerta, se recargó y se dejó caer, al llegar al suelo agarró sus piernas. La imagen que acababa de ver no había sido nada placentera, sacudió su cabeza intentando olvidar la imagen. Estaba pálida y sudaba frío, intentó pararse, respiró profundo varias veces y se tranquilizó. Volvió a encarar la puerta, esta vez tocó suavemente para ver si la persona o cosa que había visto respondía

-¿Ryu?- preguntó temerosa

-...- nadie respondió, se escuchaban ruidos extraños provenientes de la habitación

-Ryu, si eres tú...no es gracioso TwT- siguió hablando la joven, entonces sintió como la manija se comenzaba a mover, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y apareció un tic en su ojo -etto- no sabía si quedarse o salir corriendo -'tú eres una entrenadora, no puedes tener miedo'- pensó cerrando los ojos

-¡Tamao!- llamó la atención un joven, haciendo que la joven le soltara una cachetada por el susto

-No hagas eso- reprochó, vio al joven y resultó ser Ryu -¿¡como llegaste aquí?- exclamó

-Pues, fui al baño y al regresar te vi muy entretenida con la puerta...por cierto quién está ahí- preguntó al ver como la manija se movía, pero no habría la puerta

-Si tú no estás adentro, entonces...- ambos se quedaron estáticos, se vieron y luego voltearon al ver como la puerta se abría

-AAAAAAAAHHHH ToT- gritaron al mismo tiempo y se abrazaron, una figura salió, no tenía forma, era una simple sombra

-¡Darki!- exclamó una voz detrás de los jóvenes -pensé que te habías perdido- ambos voltearon para ver de quien se trataba

-¿Yuki?- cuestionó Tamao

-Así es...perdón si mi espíritu les causo algún problema n.n'- se disculpó -es que es muy travieso- rió nerviosamente

-E-ese es tu espíritu acompañante- preguntó Ryu, volteó a ver a la sombra, luego a Yuki...así varias veces

-Así es, dejen se las presento...Dark...así se llama...se podría decir que es el espíritu de las sombras- se acercó a el y le sonrió -te extrañe TwT- comenzó a llorar, la sombra también comenzó a llorar

-Ehm o.o'- Tamao y Ryu se vieron con una gota en la frente -pues, nosotros no queremos interrumpir, así que nos vemos- excusó Tamao y se llevó a Ryu

-Ese si que es un espíritu extraño- comentó el pelinegro, volteó a ver a la pelirosa -¿no crees?- preguntó

-Cada quien- respondió -en fin, será mejor ir a entrenar...espero estés preparado porque ser un elefante no es nada fácil- guiñó uno ojo

-Yo daré lo mejor de mi jovencita Tamao, ya que mi sueño es ser un elefante- aparecieron estrellitas en sus ojos y entrelazó sus manos cual niño pequeño

-Si o.o' n.n'- apareció una gota en la frente de la pelirosa, algo extraño es que a una persona del carácter de Ryu le gustara el papel de un elefante, pero algo más extraño es que ese fuera su sueño

-Y de que tratará mi entrenamiento- comenzó a preguntar Ryu

-Bien básicamente tendrás que ser hábil con el traje que traes, a caminar en cuatro patas, y lo más importante a usar la trompa mecanizada que tenemos para el traje- iba contando los dedos

-Una...una...trompa- corazoncitos lo rodearon, Tamao se quedó sin habla y siguió caminando ignorando las extrañas expresiones que hacía el chico

-Hemos llegado a la sección electrónica...donde vinimos por la trompa, para que la pruebes- pararon en una puerta de metal, igual que el gimnasio tenía una inscripción de oro que decía 'Electrónica'

-¡Mi trompa!- exclamó y entró corriendo

-No puedes correr ahí dentro- gritó con una venita en la cabeza -ese baka me las va a pagar- entró

-Cuidado con eso joven- dijo un hombre, evitando que tocara la trompa

-Tranquilo, el es quien la va a utilizar- llamó la atención Tamao

-De acuerdo jovencita, pero necesitamos que se quede quieto para podérsela colocar- indicó un hombre de avanzada edad

-Eh ahí el problema, espero que podamos tranquilizarlo- soltó un suspiro y se acercó a Ryu -¿quieres tu trompa?- preguntó

-Si si si si si- repitió varias veces

-Entonces me tendrás que obedecer- indicó y sonrió malévolamente

-Haré todo lo que pidas pero yo quero la trompa- sus ojos se cristalizaron y se arrodilló ante la joven, ella sonrió victoriosa

-Bien, quiero que te sientes en aquella silla- la señaló -y no te muevas hasta que te coloquen la trompa-

-Ahora mismo- dijo entusiasmado y se fue a sentar a la silla

-Listo, ya pueden ponérsela- le sonrió al hombre

-Gracias jovencita, puede tomar asiento- se retiró y con ayuda del personal le pudieron poner la trompa a Ryu, el estaba tan quieto como una roca, ni siquiera pestañeaba. Al finalizar el señor llamó a Tamao

-Bien jovencita, le puede decir al joven que intente ponerse de cuatro patas para ver si no se va de frente- dijo

-Claro- se acercó a donde estabas -puedes ponerte en cuatro patas y me dices si la trompa te pesa- indicó amablemente

-Como diga jovencita Tamao- se paró del asiento e hizo lo que le pidió -la trompa está perfecta, no me pesa para nada-

-Entonces le suplico tenga cuidado al caminar de no pisarla, aboyarla, mancharla, derramar cualquier cosa encima suyo, y mucho menos mojarla- indicó, le entregó el control remoto a Tamao -cuídelo muy bien porque con el controlamos todos los movimientos de la trompa-

-Lo cuidaré muy bien- sonrió -pues que esperamos, vamos al gimnasio de nuevo- ordenó al chico quien muy obediente la siguió. Llegaron de nuevo al gimnasio y fueron a una sección de obstáculos

-Ahora que tienes todo el disfraz, es hora de comenzar con tu entrenamiento -.-U- dijo finalmente Tamao, como agradecía el haber llegado a esa etapa -quiero que empieces a caminar por la pista que tienes enfrente, cuando domines el disfraz, no tengas problemas con la trompa y te sientas bien quiero que corras por la pista de 500 metros que está más allá- la señaló -después pasaras por la serie de 100 pares de llantas sin pisarte la trompa...y eso es todo...al finalizar me buscas- le sonrió y se fue de ahí. Ryu se quedó con cara de no entender nada, como siempre, así que comenzó a improvisar.

-Empiezo a correr, luego camino y descanso...supongo que las llantas también van incluidas así que caminaré al lado suyo, porque si no me puedo tropezar ToT- esa fue su conclusión, tal y como dijo eso fue lo que hizo

-Porque me tocó entrenar a Ryu- se lamentó la joven -será mejor ver como va el joven Yoh en maquillaje- fue con el maquillista, y le dio a un Yoh arrugado, con canas y un bigote -j-joven Y-Yoh- preguntó Tamao

-Achi es- habló con voz de viejito

-Vaya, creo que no necesita entrenamiento alguno- sonrió -dominó en poco tiempo el acento de viejito n.n-

-Puech, no ech tan complicado- le devolvió la sonrisa -entonches ahora que hachemos- preguntó

-Esperar a que Ryu acabe su entrenamiento- respondió algo sonrojada -'espero no esté haciendo una bobería porque ya verá como le va'- pensó y apareció una risa maléfica en su rostro, dándole miedo a Yoh

-Etto...Tamao...cuanto tiempo llevaré esta máscara- preguntó el joven

-Déjame ver...hasta que la grabación termine- respondió, y guiñó un ojo

-¡Tanto!- exclamó, casi se le caen los bigotes por su respuesta -pero entonces como me bañaré, si me bañó se va a ir el maquillaje y el cabello T.T- intentó que le pusieran una máscara que se quitara y se pusiera

-Eso es imposible, el maquillaje es resistente al agua, y antes de cada grabación te retocarán el cabello y el maquillaje- le dio una palmada en la espalda

-P-pero...- se quedó sin palabras, tendría que soportar la humillación de Ana diciéndole viejito, bueno por lo menos eso pensaba

-Mejor vayamos con Ryu- animó la pelirosa, jaló del brazo a Yoh y fueron al encuentro del otro chico, quien ya había hecho su propio entrenamiento. Y se encontraba descansando en una banca

-Hola de nuevo joven Yoh, jovencita Tamao- saludó con una mano

-Que yo recuerde te dejé E-N-T-R-E-N-A-N-D-O- comentó molesta la joven, lo vio con una mirada fría, que lo dejo gélido

-Pues...yo...acabe- logró articular, esa mirada era demasiado penetrante

-No me digas, ahora quiero ver lo que hiciste nuevamente- sonrió

-S-si- salió corriendo a hacer su rutina nuevamente

-'No conocía esa faceta tan cruel de Tamao'- pensó Yoh con una gota en la frente

TBC...

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

Bien se que me alucinarán por dejarle ahí, pero es que no se que más poner...o me tardo más. Lo cuál creo que no quieren o si n.ñ pero bueno...lo bueno es que adelantaré un poco de lo que tratará el próximo cap...será dedicado al entrenamiento de Len y Ana, eso es todo xDD y ya veré que más le agrego, pero básicamente trata de eso. Pero en fin, a responder reviews!

**mike banks: **si aguantaran, espero O.o si pobre Anna se verá muy...como decirlo...extraña...pero dudo que se lo tome tan en serio...a parte cualquier cosa la puedo despedir muajajaja muajajaja xDD espero te guste el cap y pido perdón por el retraso

**SteDiethel: **pues no creo que tenga yaoi, en fin como va a ser la película no habrá nada de eso n.n' espero te guste el cap y nos vemos!

**Misato Kat chan: **pues yo tampoco pero mira con lo que mi imaginación salió O.o me tardé en pensar en donde meter a todas las chicas, pero bueno -.- ya están y resultaron más autoritarias de lo que pensé xDD ya no falta mucho para que empiecen a grabar la película jeje, espero te guste el cap n.n

**TamaoRaven: **bueno, es que a veces yo me tomo las cosas muy en serio n.n' tranquilos no les pasará nada. Pues ya ves que les hace hacer, pues elegí las entrenadoras conforme a ciertos aspectos que tome de cada una para que hicieran su entrenamiento especial n.n Espero te haya gustado el cap n.n

Pues eso es todo de mi parte, espero les guste el cap y pido perdón por la tardanza ToT intentaré actualizar aún más rápido, pero uno piensa que en las vacaciones es más fácil, pero no lo es -.- en fin, sin más que decir, hasta la próxima...ciao!

**.-.-.Kira Hiwatari Ivanov.-.-.**


End file.
